The prior art is replete with connector assemblies for and connectors for interconnecting fixed and moving parts. Although skilled artisans have devoted considerable effort toward such connector assemblies, past efforts have yielded connector assemblies that are complicated in structure, difficult and expensive to construct and, in some cases, impracticable. Accordingly, it is a purpose of the present invention to provide improved connector assemblies useful in dynamically connecting displaceable members and tensioning systems that are simple and efficient and that are adjustable and flexible for numerous applications.